


Sea-Ra: Princess of Water

by KathyPrior42



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: An extension of Mermista's imagination of her being a Se-Ra like superhero.





	1. Chapter 1

(Opening theme: Sea-Ra, Sea-Ra…on the edge of greatness)

(A white skinned woman with light blue long hair, wearing a green shell top with a blue mermaid fin swims up to the screen)  
Old Mermista: “I am Mermista. Daughter of King Mercia, and defender of Salineas. You can also call me Elaysia.”  
Old Mermista: “Fabulous secrets were revealed to me the day I held aloft my trident and said, “For the honor of Gray Whales!”  
Old Mermista transforms into new Mermista, a dark skinned woman with teal blue hair, blue leggings, and a crop top.  
New Mermista: “I am Sea-Ra!”  
New Mermista: “Yes, I am also Mermista, but cooler. Only a few others share this secret. Among them are Adora, Sea Hawk, and Glimmer. Together, me and my friends of the great Rebellion try to free Etheria from the evil forces of Hordak.”  
(Ending theme song: “We must be strooonng. Sea-Ra!”)

Episode 1: “Pursuit of the Pearl”  
The Horde sneaks into Mermista’s castle and steal her Pearl Runestone in an attempt to use its power for their own needs. As a result, the Pearl Runestone is missing from both the old and new Mermista’s kingdoms. Old Mermista seeks the help of her underwater creature friends for the Horde’s ship, and helps save an injured baby blue horn whale in the process. Old Mermista transforms into new Mermista and sets off on a journey to retrieve her source of power. But she also has to travel with someone who she doesn’t particularly like: Sea Hawk.

Episode 2: “Contaminated Waters”  
An oil spill from a nearby Horde factory puts the lives of the sea creatures at risk…as well as the water quality in Salineas. Without the sea creatures to guide her, old Mermista will need to rely on her princess friends to help fix the mess. 

Episode 3: “The Sea Gate”  
Life in a quiet desolate kingdom is nothing short of boring for new Mermista. That is, until the princesses of the Rebellion ask for her help. Turns out, the Horde is using firepower to try and break the Sea Gate, which protects Mermista’s kingdom. She-Ra is tasked with using her sword’s power to repair the gate, but Catra and Scorpia stand in the way. Join Mermista as she shares her perspective from the new She-Ra show episode.

Episode 4: “Dimensional Dilemmas”  
The She-Ra characters from the old and new shows unite. This results in the division of Mermista’s identity and powers. With a horde of characters, the princesses from both worlds must find a way to work together to defeat the two Hordaks. 

Episode 5: “Roll with it”  
New Mermista expresses her desire to become Sea-Ra during a battle planning session with the other princesses. In the back of her mind, she feels like she was briefly Sea-Ra before. Reliving a day from the canon timeline in the new She-Ra show, new Mermista must figure out how to escape the time loop, return to her world, and regain her memories.

Episode 6: “Battle of Bright Moon”  
New Mermista aides She-Ra in the final battle of season 1, this time using her powers as Sea-Ra.


	2. Mermista from the 1980's

Old Mermista has light blue hair, dark blue eyes, white skin, and wears a circular necklace. Dark green sea shells make up her bra and she wears a light blue outfit. 

“Flowers for Hordak”

Mermista splashes Bow and giggles.  
Mermista: “As you can see, Bow, the water’s fine. (splashes her tail) Come on in, I’ll race you.”  
Bow (chuckles): “No thanks, Mermista. I know better than to swim against someone who has fins.”  
Adora: “It’s been a long time since I was here, Mermista, but Crystal Falls seems more beautiful than ever.”  
Mermista: “That’s because, Perfuma’s visiting me. She’s been decorating. You know how she is.”  
Adora: “Perfuma’s here?”  
Mermista: (points) “Over there, decorating as usual.”  
Perfuma makes colorful flowers appear on a pink bare tree.  
Bow: “Now that’s what I call a way with plants.”  
Adora: “Perfuma, over here!”  
Perfuma waves and summons lily pads to walk across the water.  
Perfuma: “Adora and Bow! How good to see you both again. Mermista has been kind enough to let me add a few flowers to the Crystal Falls.”  
Mermista: “As if anyone could stop you.”

She-Ra throws robots into the lake. Mermista looks with disgust.  
Mermista: “Oh, what are these dirty tin cans doing in my nice clean pool?”  
Mermista summons a wave and washes them out to land.

“Wild Child”  
Adora and Bow stand on a dock by the Crystal Falls. Adora walks over to a wind chime of five white shells.  
Adora: “This is the signal for Mermista.” She moves her hand against the shells.  
Mermista emerges from the water.  
Mermista: “Adora, it has been a long time, hasn’t it?”  
Adora: “Too long, but I’m afraid this is no casual visit. We need help.”  
Mermista: “What can I do?”

Adora tells her story as Mermista sits on a rock and listens.

Adora: “And that’s all I can tell you. We though you might know something about Princess Allegra's sailboat, since it was lost in an ocean storm.”  
Mermista puts her hand to her head. “I remember…a terrible monsoon several years ago. Let me consult the memories of my sea creatures.”  
Bow: “Sea creatures?”  
Mermista nods and pulls out what looks like a white octopus with wires on the top, where the brain would be. There are wires, metal and cameras connecting the device together.  
Mermista: “Creatures of the sea, hear Mermista’s plea. Search the shallows, probe the deep, find the answer that I seek.”  
A ship sailing across rough waters is shown, a yellow sea shell painted on the white sail. Lightning flashes across the sky and a big wave causes the ship to crash.  
Mermista: “Here is what the sea creatures remember.”  
A girl with red hair lies unconscious on a beach. A white wolf pulls her to safety.  
Bow: “It’s princess Allegra. It must be her.”  
Adora: “White Fangs.”  
Adora: “So that’s what happened. Princess Allegra was rescued.”  
Bow: “Or maybe she was kidnapped.”  
Adora: “But the White Fangs. The pack I ran into yesterday didn’t want to fight. They just wanted to keep me away from her. Princess Allegra is the white ghost.”  
Allegra: “Not exactly. I am no ghost. As you can see, I’m no ghost at all.”  
Mermista watches the conversation.

“The Pearl”  
Mermista stands with her arms spread out, eyes closed, summoning the fish for the fishermen.  
One man: “Over there, look! Here they come!”  
Man: “Get your nets ready! Throw!”  
Adora: “The fishermen at Bright Moon will have a good catch today. Thanks to you, Mermista.”  
Mermista: “Long ago, my people made a pact with the fishermen of Etheria. So long as they did nothing to harm the sea or its people, we will help them catch all the fish they need.”  
Adora: “How about the fishermen who work for the Horde?”  
Mermista: “We do not interfere with them. My father, King Mercia, does not want to start trouble.”  
Adora: “I understand. But it’s too bad. Your people would be very valuable additions to the Rebellion.”  
Mermista: “You know that I support the Rebellion, Adora. But my father worries for the safety of his people. So long as the Horde do not bother him, he will not bother the Horde.”  
Adora: “Well, I hope they never bother him but…”  
A beeping noise is heard.  
Adora: “Mermista, what’s wrong?”  
Mermista: “It stopped. Just like that. (snaps her fingers.) Something happened to the whale.”  
Adora: “Could it have been stung?”  
Mermista: “Stung…or worse. I have to find out. Excuse me.”  
Mermista turns into a mermaid and dives into the water.  
Adora: “Sounds like there could be trouble. For the honor of Grayskull!”  
She-Ra: “Time for a swim. Sword to helmet.”  
She-Ra dives in.  
She-Ra: “Good. This diving helmet works perfectly. Now to catch up with Mermista.”

Hordak: “As usual, we caught no fish. But we did manage to catch this baby horned whale. That stun beam will keep it asleep for hours. We were lucky to find a baby. An older one would’ve been too big to handle.”  
Robot: “What are you going to do with it, mighty Hordak?”  
Hordak: “I’m going to give it to Horde prime as a present. He collects strange animals.”  
Robot: “But, will Horde Prime have a cage big enough to keep it in? Especially when it grows up.”  
Hordak: “Who cares? That’s not my problem.”   
Mermista: “Oh yes it is, Hordak.”  
Mermista arrives at the scene.  
Hordak: “Says who, fish tail?”  
Mermista: “Says me!”  
She raises her hands and sends a wave at Hordak.  
Hordak: “Blast!”  
Mermista comforts the whale.  
Mermista: “You poor little thing. I have to get you out of here.”  
Hordak: “She’s trying to free the horned whale! Start the engines!”  
Robot gives a salute and runs off.  
Mermista pulls on the black bonds on the whale.  
Mermista: “If I can just get you loose. What? She-Ra!”  
She-Ra arrives and breaks a bond.  
She-Ra: “I thought you could use a hand.”  
Mermista: “Oh no. Hordak is starting the engines. He’ll get away before we can free the horned whale.”  
She-Ra: “I’ll stop him.”  
She-Ra dives under and breaks the propeller off. She snaps apart the rest of the bonds.  
Hordak: “We’ve stopped. Drat it all! It’s She-Ra! She’s broken the propeller! And now she’s freeing the horned whale from underwater!”  
Robot: “Should we blast her, sir?”  
Hordak: “Fool! Our blast beams don’t work underwater.”  
Robot: “Hordak, She-Ra and Mermista have freed the whale.”  
She-Ra and Mermista push the whale away from the ship.  
She-Ra: “The whale’s still stunned. We have to get her away from the ship.”  
Mermista: “Then let’s take it to my father’s kingdom. We can care for it there.”   
Robot: “Should we use the missiles?”  
Hordak: “No. I have a better idea. We’ll let the whale be a spy for us.”  
Hordak fires a tracking device onto the whale.  
Robot: “A perfect shot, master. What was that device?”  
Hordak: “A limpid spy trooper. Now let’s see if it’s working.”  
Hordak goes up to a screen and presses a button.

Mermista: “Oh thank you for helping save the whale, She-Ra.”  
She-Ra: “No thanks necessary, Mermista. Let’s just get this poor baby to your father’s kingdom right away.”  
Hordak: “Ha ha, the spy device is working perfectly. This could prove to be interesting. Very interesting indeed.”

She-Ra: “Just where is your father’s kingdom anyway, Mermista?”  
Mermista: “Oh there!”  
She-Ra: “Oh, Mermista…it’s beautiful.”  
A kingdom is revealed with pillars of rocks shaped like a castle under a large dome. A pearl holds the device together on the top of the dome.  
Mermista: “The entrance is over there. I can’t wait for you to meet my father.”  
Mercia appears as a king with a white beard, flanked by two guards. He wears a green shell and a light blue outfit similar to Mermista.  
Mermista sits beside the whale as it wakes up.  
Mermista: “Oh good. The stun beam must be wearing off. The horned whale is waking up.”  
Mermista transforms her fin into legs. Her father is not pleased.  
King Mercia: “I’ll have words with you daughter. You know it is forbidden to bring a drylander into the sunken city.”  
Mermista: “But this is no ordinary drylander, father. This is She-Ra.”  
Mercia: “She-Ra? So you are She-Ra. Forgive me, She-Ra, I’ve heard much of your goodness. You are welcome here.”  
She-Ra: “But why are drylanders forbidden here?”  
Mercia: “We fear their greed. The sunken city holds many great treasures. The greatest of which is the Power Pearl. Look.”  
He mentions upward.  
She-Ra: “Wow. I’ve never seen a pearl that size before.”   
Mercia: “The Power Pearl was created when the oceans were formed. It is the source of all the merfolks’ power.”  
Mermista tenderly strokes the whale’s nose and the whale coos in delight.  
Mermista: “He’s right, She-Ra. The Pearl is what gives us all our power over the oceans.”  
Mercia: “We do not want the Horde to find out about it.”  
The tracking device on the whale picks up the conversation.  
She-Ra: “Well, never fear, King Mercia. You’re secret is safe with me.”  
Hordak: “But not with me! Robots, prepare my submarine! I’m going to do a little pearl diving. Hahaha!”

She-Ra: “We should really try to find the mother of this poor baby horned whale. I’m sure she’s very worried.”  
Mermista: “We’ll find her, She-Ra. The Power Pearl will help us. I just want to make sure that baby here has completely recovered from Hordak’s stun ray.”  
Baby whale coos and makes happy whale sounds, and splashes in the water.  
She-Ra: “Looks like baby is just fine.”   
She-Ra laughs as the whale splashes Mermista.  
Mermista dives under then leaps out of the water, turning human.  
Mermista: “Yes, She-Ra. I think she’s all better.”  
Mermista gasps. “Oh wait…”  
Mermista walks over and notices the spy device and picks it up.  
Mermista: “What’s this?”  
She-Ra: “It’s a Horde spy device.”  
She crushes it in her hands.  
She-Ra: “There. That takes care of it. Horde won’t be able to spy on us anymore.”  
Mermista: “Oh yes, but what about before? She-Ra, do you think Hordak knows about the Power Pearl?”  
She-Ra: “Uh oh. Unfortunately Mermista…”  
The Horde ship arrives, with a device over the Pearl.  
She-Ra: “I think the answer is yes.”  
The small device steals the Pearl, causing cracks to appear in the dome and water to rush in. The alarm sounds and the merpeople look up in shock.  
Mermista: “Hordak’s stealing the Power Pearl!”  
Se-Ra: “And he’s cracked the dome. The whole city will be flooded.”

She-Ra: “When Hordak stole the Power Pearl, he cracked the dome.”  
Mercia: “Mermista, this is a terrible disaster. I knew a drylander would bring us trouble.”  
Mermista: “Father, this is the work of the evil Horde. She-Ra had nothing to do with it.”  
Mercia: “You are right, daughter. My apologies She-Ra, I’m just so worried.”  
She-Ra: “I understand, King Mercia. But there is no time to waste. Can your people repair the dome?”  
Mercia: “I fear not, She-Ra. Without the Pearl, our legs will not become fins. We are as helpless as drylanders. Fortunately, we can still breathe underwater. We will not drown. But the city has many treasures that will be destroyed by the sea.”  
She-Ra: “Then I must stop the water.”  
Mercia: “But how? I know you have great strength, She-Ra, but to work underwater requires a tail.”  
She-Ra: “Well, since I don’t have a tail, I’ll have to borrow one.”

She-Ra climbs onto the baby whale.  
She-Ra: “And this one should do nicely. How about it, baby, will you give me a ride?”  
The whale coos in affirmation.  
Mermista: “Hold on, I’ll go with you.” Mermista climbs up behind She-Ra.  
She-Ra: “Sword to helmet.”  
She puts on the diving helmet.  
She-Ra: “Ready, Mermista?”  
Mermista: “Ready, She-Ra!”  
She-Ra: “Then let’s go, baby!”  
The whale dives under the water.  
Blonde guard: “Do you think they will be successful, sire?”  
Mercia: “They must be, or Salineas is doomed.”

They arrive to the top of the dome.  
She-Ra: “That’s a big crack. We have to plug it with something. But what?”  
Mermista points into the distance to a clam on a rock ledge.  
Mermista: “Look! A giant sucker clam. It sucks up food and sticks to anything. But they’re impossible to pry loose from a rock.”  
She-Ra: “Perhaps we don’t have to. Let’s go, baby.”  
She-Ra dives down to the clam and uses her telepathic powers.  
“Clam, please listen. I am She-Ra. I will not hurt you, but it is very important that I move you to a new place. Will you release your grip?”  
The clam comes loose.  
Mermista: “It worked!”  
“Thank you, my ocean friend.   
She-Ra: “Take it, baby.”  
Baby takes the clam in its mouth.   
She-Ra: “Back to the dome, baby!”  
She-Ra: “A little farther. Right, there, baby. Now let it go.”  
The whale drops the clam onto the dome.  
The clam stops the leak.  
Brown haired guard: “They did it, Your Majesty. They stopped the water.”  
Mercia: “That they did. Now we must pray that they can recover the Power Pearl.”

Hordak stands and looks at the Pearl on his ship.  
Hordak: “Ha ha! The power Pearl! The source of all the merfolks’ power! Now it is mine. Mine!”  
Robot: “Do you know how to use it?”  
Hordak: “Of course not you iron fool. But I know someone who does. Shadow Weaver, get here now.”  
Shadow Weaver: “I am here, Hordak.”  
Hordak: “What took you so long? Never mind, just take a look at this.”  
Shadow Weaver: “Ah, the Power Pearl. Long have I wished to see this. With it, one can command all the creatures of the sea.”  
Hordak: “I already know all that. What I want to know is can you control it?”  
Shadow Weaver: “I don’t know, mighty Hordak. It is a very old magic and unfamiliar to me.”  
Hordak: “You don’t know how?!”  
Shadow Weaver: “I am sure I will have no problems.”  
Hordak: “You’d better not. Get to work. I want to see a demonstration of the Pearl’s powers within an hour.”  
Shadow Weaver: “Oh, at once, mighty Hordak.”

She-Ra: “Hordak must have taken the Pearl back to his ship. And since I broke the ship’s propeller off, it’s probably still right where we left it.”  
Mermista: “She-Ra, look. There it is. Hordak’s ship.”  
Hordak stares at the screen.  
Hordak: “Here they come, She-Ra and the fish lady. Well, they’re in for a surprise. Shadow Weaver, have you got that Pearl working yet?”  
Shadow Weaver: “I…I think so, mighty Hordak.”  
Hordak: “Then use it! Now!”  
Shadow Weaver: “Oh yes, Hordak.” She uses dark magic.  
She-Ra: “Now, here’s my plan.”  
Mermista: “Oh no, She-Ra, look! A crabulus!”  
A crab octopus monster emerges from a cave, ready to attack with green tentacles.  
She-Ra: “They’re ugly, but usually peaceful. Hordak must be controlling this one with the Power Pearl. I’ll handle this. You and baby get to safety.”  
The tentacles wrap around She-Ra.  
She-Ra: “Goodness, that’s quite a hug. But I’m afraid I’m…pressed for time!”  
She-Ra breaks free and swims away.  
Hordak: “What is this? She’s getting away! Stop her!”  
Shadow Weaver: “I’m trying, Hordak!”  
She-Ra: “I can’t reach the crabulas’s mind. The Pearl’s power is too strong. I’ll have to try something else.”  
She-Ra takes the tentacles and ties the monster to two pillars of rock.  
Hordak: “Why that blasted female! She’s tied up the crabulus!”  
Shadow Weaver: (sweats with exhaustion) “I will summon another monster, Hordak. But it will take time.”  
Hordak: “We have no time. I will handle this my way. Launch torpedo!”  
She-Ra: “A freeze torpedo! And it’s heading this way! I have to free the crabulus.”  
She frees the creature from the rock.   
She-Ra: “After all, it didn’t mean to attack me. Hordak made it. There. Ah!”  
She-Ra gets frozen by the torpedo and she emerges to the surface.”  
Hordak: “Ah, I got her! She-Ra is mine! Mine!”  
She-Ra: “You have to keep cool, Crack ice…  
She-Ra breaks the ice and frees herself.  
Hordak: “Drat, she’s too strong. She broke free. My weapons didn’t work. Summon another monster, Shadow Weaver. A big one this time.”  
Mermista arrives with the whale.  
Mermista: “She-Ra can’t fight every monster. Bring the ocean, baby, we have to get that Pearl. And I think I know how to get it. Are you ready baby? Then go!”  
The whale and Mermista dive underwater.  
Hordak: “Did you hear me, Weaver? Get me a big monster! I want She-Ra stopped.”  
Hordak: “And I want her stopped, now!”  
Mermista: “Go, baby, go!”  
Hordak: “As long as I have the Pearl…”  
The whale leaps into the air and grabs the Pearl in its mouth and goes back under.  
Hordak: “Get them! Launch the stun charges! Get them!”  
She-Ra: “Stun chargers.”  
The chargers explode underwater, pushing She-Ra away. She is knocked into the whale.  
She-Ra: “Whoa, what a blast! Baby!”  
Mermista touches the Pearl and regains her fins.  
She-Ra: “Mermista, you have a tail again.”  
Mermista: “Shh. I’m calling for help.”  
She-Ra: “Who?”  
Mermista: “Here she comes.”  
She-Ra: “Who is it?”  
Mermista: “Well, She-Ra, baby’s mother!”  
A larger dark gray horned whale arrives.  
Hordak: “You sure called a big one, all right, Weaver.”  
Shadow Weaver: “That’s not the one I was calling.”  
Hordak: “You mean…”  
Both yell. Shadow Weaver vanishes and Hordak turns into a rocket before the angry mother whale eats the ship.  
She-Ra: “Well that takes care of Hordak’s ship all right.”  
Mermista: “And baby has his mother back again.”  
King Mefcia awards the group by giving them trident shaped medals of honor.  
Mercia: “And for your help in recovering the Power Pearl She-Ra, we the people of Salineas give you this medal as a toke of our gratitude.”  
She-Ra: “I was glad to help, King Mercia, but I think baby deserves a medal too.”  
Mercia: “So do I, She-Ra. Look.”  
Mercia points to a blue trident medal around the horn of the whale, which coos in happiness.  
She-Ra: “That’s wonderful, King Mercia. If only baby’s mother were here to see.”  
Mercia: “Oh don’t worry about that, She-Ra. She wouldn’t have missed it for anything.”  
Baby’s mother watches outside the dome, smiling proudly. Everyone laughs with joy.

“Sweet Bee’s Home”  
Mermista talks with She-Ra and He Man.  
Mermista: “The Polar Sea? That is a long way, She-Ra. I’d better go with you.”  
Mermista dives under the water, then springs up. Her fin turns into human legs and she lands on the ground.  
She-Ra: “I was hoping you’d say that, Mermista. Your water powers will be useful in that icy ocean.”  
Frosta: “Did you say icy?”  
Frosta slides toward the group on a conjured ice slide.  
Frosta: “Sounds like my kind of place.”   
She-Ra: “Frosta. I didn’t know you’d be here. But I’m glad you are, we surely could use your help.”  
Frosta: “Oh, I was just visiting Mermista, but the Crystal Falls is too warm for my taste. I’ll take the Polar Sea any day.” Frosta giggles and looks at He Man. Frosta: “Especially with such handsome company.”  
He Man (blushes and stares nervously) “Uh, we’d better get going. The Horde is probably way ahead of us already.”  
Mermista: “Not to worry. We’ll ride Enchanta. She’ll get us there in no time.”  
They hop onto a pink and white swan and head out.

She-Ra: “The Polar Sea is just ahead.”  
He Man: “And there’s the Horde.”  
She-Ra: “That must be where the spaceship went down. I hope whoever was in it is alright.”  
Mermista: “If the Horde gets them, they won’t be.”

Hordak shoots down the swan and they land in the water.  
Mermista: “Enchanta, no stop! We’re going down!”  
She pulls the reins and they land.   
She-Ra: “Poor Enchanta. She’ll be out for hours. Now what?”  
Frosta: “Looks like a job for me, She-Ra.”  
She conjures ice underneath the bird, making a small ice block.  
Frosta: “There. It’s cold but at least it’s not wet.”  
He-Man: “Here come some Horde troopers.”  
She-Ra: “You and Frosta better take them, my brother. Mermista and I will go after the spaceship.”  
Frosta: “Oh, that sounds like a wonderful plan.”  
He-Man: “Uh, She-Ra…”  
She-Ra: “No time. Sword to helmet.”  
She puts on an underwater scuba helmet.  
She-Ra: “Come on, Mermista.”  
They both dive under the water, Mermista turning into a mermaid in midair.

She-Ra: “There’s the spaceship.”  
Mermista: “And that’s not all, She-Ra! They also have a Horde welcoming committee.”  
She-Ra: “I’ll handle that robot pod and you go after that pilot.”  
Mermista struggles with opening the purple hatch. The ship is carried up by the Horde’s ship.  
Mermista: “The Horde is raising the ship! I must get this open!”  
Memrista opens it.  
Mermista: “Got it!”  
Mermista: “Good then. The pilot’s still alive! Got to get her out of here!”  
Mermista pulls Sweet Bee out of the ship and recues her.  
She-Ra and Mermista hold up Sweet Bee.

She-Ra: “Good. Enchanta’s recovered from the stun beam. Is our new friend ready to travel?”  
He Man: “Just let me get this helmet off.” He Man removes Sweet Bee’s helmet.  
Sweet Bee: “Thank you…”  
Sweet Bee collapses.  
He Man: “Easy now, just relax. You’re among friends. Good friends.”  
Frosta looks jealous and stares in anger.  
She-Ra: “Oh boy.”

She-Ra: “Are you feeling any better?”  
Sweet Bee: “I think so. What happened?”  
She-Ra: “Your spaceship was shot down by the evil Horde. Fortunately, we managed to get to you before they did. We’re rebels. I’m She-Ra. And this is Mermista, Frosta, and…”  
He Man: “And my name is He Man. What’s yours?”  
Sweet Bee: “Oh, my name is Sweet Bee.”  
He Man: “Sweet Bee. Well that’s a sweet name.”  
Mermista: “But why did you come here? Didn’t you know that this planet was ruled by the evil Horde?”  
Sweet Bee: “No I didn’t. I was just looking for a new planet to settle. You see, I’m a scout for the Hive, a giant colony ship filled with my people. We built it to escape destruction. Our sun exploded into a supernova. I was sent to find a planet, one where my people could live. When I saw this planet, I thought I’d succeeded. I guess I was wrong.”  
He Man: “Don’t say that, Sweet Bee. Your people can settle here, right She-Ra?”  
She-Ra: “Wrong, He Man. This is not a journey of my brother. This is Etheria, ruled by the evil Horde. If Sweet Bee’s people come here, Hordak will surely enslave them.”  
Sweet Bee: “Then I must warn my people away from here. Where is my spaceship?”  
Mermista: “I’m afraid, it was captured by the Horde.”  
Sweet Bee: “Oh no! And my people, the whole Hive, are already headed this way.”  
Mermista joins the rest to retrieve the ship. Sweet Bee conjures a honeycomb ladder for the others to climb in.  
She-Ra and He Man break open the wall.  
Shadow Weaver: “She-Ra and He Man!”  
Frosta: “What? Don’t we deserve an announcement?”  
Mermista: “Let’s show them!”  
Mermista and Frosta fire water and ice streams at Hordak, who fires a fiery blast that makes a steamy impact.  
He Man rolls a frozen Shadow Weaver into more robots.  
Mermista: “Nice showing those robots, He Man!”  
Frosta glares at her.

Mermista laughs at He Man when She Ra calls him “chicken.”

“She-Ra: A Christmas Special”

She-Ra: “And if we don’t find one, there is no way to get Orko back.”  
Mermista: “A water crystal, yes. I know where one is, She-Ra. But it will not be easy to get. It lies in a deep pool near the old ruins and is guarded by the Beast Monster.”  
She-Ra: “The Beast Monster is real? I thought it was just a legend.”  
Mermista: “The Beast Monster is no legend, She-Ra. It exists and is very dangerous.”  
She-Ra: “What if we work together?”  
Mermista: “Good idea. Meet me at the ruins. If you can keep the creature out of the pool for long enough, I will find the water crystal for you.”  
She-Ra: “Thanks, Mermista. Fly, Swiftwind!”  
She-Ra arrives in the Fright Zone.  
She-Ra: “So this is the pool of the Beast Monster. Doesn’t look like anyone’s home.”  
She-Ra: “Uh oh. Someone’s home.”  
A serpent teal green Loch Ness monster appears.   
She-Ra: “The Beast Monster.”  
Mermista: “Keep him busy for as long as you can, She-Ra.”  
She-Ra: “I’ll do my best.”  
Mermista holds up the crystal.  
Mermista: “I found it.” She hands it to She-Ra.  
She-Ra: “Thanks, Mermista.”  
Mermista: “I’m always happy to help. Good luck. I hope this brings Orko back.”  
Mermista dives back down.  
Mermista is later seen enjoying the party, lounging on a pink cushion.


End file.
